


We could be heros

by Readingnerd22



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Demigod AU, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, if trollhunters mixed with percy jackson, the gods are horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingnerd22/pseuds/Readingnerd22
Summary: James Lake is 16 years old and considered a trouble kid. Always getting in trouble for fights, not paying attention in class, and ending up in the wrong place at the wrong time. So when he is sent to a special camp, Jim tries to get his life back on track, hopefully before the end of the world.





	We could be heros

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a new story I'm working on. I want to give @fanaticfangirl2602 and the trollhunters discord I'm apart of for all the help! you guys rock

 

  “I fear, Mr. Lake, if you keep up with the delinquency,” Principle Stricklander reprimanded from his large oak desk, “I will have to call your mother, and discuss disciplinary actions.” The man fiddled with a pen, twisting the cap around in circles.

 “But I didn’t start it,” The teen tried to explain. “Steve threw the first punch.”

 “It doesn’t matter” The older man set the pen down. “You decided to fight back, instead of getting an adult.”

  Jim sighed, slumping in defeat. “The last time I did, no one believed me, and the problem esclated.”

  Stricklander stood, making his way around the desk to stand by the boy’s side. “Maybe it’s because you’ve given them reason not to trust you.”

 “And how do I fix that?” Jim stood and followed his principle to the office door.

 “That is for you to figure out,” Stricklander opened the door, “But some apologies would be a good start.”

  Jim walked out the door, adjusting the strap of his bag “I guess.” He mumbled, turning to face Stricklander.

  The man shook his head, “I see great things in you, young Atlas, but continuing with these fights will end badly.”

 Jim huffed, crossing his arms. He really hated that nickname.

 “Please,” Stricklander gave Jim a weary smile, “Try to be better. If not for you, then for your mother’s sake.”

  Jim frowned sheepishly, “I will.”

 “Then I must bid you goodbye.” His principle waved as Jim walked down the hallway.

 “Have a good night then, Mr. Stricklander.” Jim replied, making his way to the front doors. 

 

  Jim rode his bike down the street, making his way toward his current home. He and his mother had lived in the small town of Arcadia for seven months, five days, and fifty-three minutes. Exactly three months longer than in Los Angeles, but it was a lot nicer than their old apartment. They had moved from an old rundown room, in the barest sense, to the two-story townhouse in a small cul-de-sac in the small town.

  They used to move around a lot, due to his mother’s job as a nurse. She would go job to job, chasing a paycheck to help support the pair. Though she was gone for hours on end, Barbara would always find a way to spend as much time as possible with Jim.

  He pulled up to the house, not seeing his mother’s car. He set his bike on the porch, unlocked the door, making his way to the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge from Barbara, letting him know she wouldn’t be home until later.

 “Figures” he mumbled, pulling some meatloaf from the fridge. He made his way to the living room, throwing on the news for background noise as he did his homework. Jim listened as he worked on his Algebra homework, the newscaster reporting on the influx of storms on the Atlantic seaboard. 

  He alternated between working on problems and eating dinner. He finished his home work within the hour, the news turning to talk about some billionaire’s charity benefit as he turned of the tv. He made his way to his room, slowly climbing the stairs. As he opened the door to his room, a feeling of dread settled into his bones.

 He turned on the light, his room trashed, more so than usual.

 “What the hell?”  Jim took a step forward, scanning the room. His dresser had shelves sticking out, clothes all over the place. Books were thrown about, as well as his action figures, and the bed overturned. He began cleaning his room, looking around to see if the intruder left any clues.

  There weren’t any, just a few burn marks scattered around the room. Jim sighed, hefting his matrass back on the bed. Satisfied with the small progress, he crawled into bed and hit the lights.

 

     _Jim was at the top floor of some skyscraper, overlooking a large city skyline. The storm outside was raging, the rain coming down in sheets, lightning striking frequently. He turned around, gazing around the room. It was a large office, decorated with memorabilia from different countries. There was a large oak desk, paper askew on the desk, two large Greek vases lining each side of the desk. There was a large lion head mounted above the desk with a large axe hung right above it._

_Jim spun as he heard the office door open behind him, looking for a place to hide. He dove behind a leather couch just as the door opened. Two people entered the room, somehow unaware of his presence._

_“Are you sure you found the boy,” a man, dressed in a black suit, spoke to the second figure._

_“We did,” a woman’s voice sounded through the room, following the man to the desk. “I don’t think he knows the truth.”_

_“As to be expected,”_

_Jim heard the desk chair slide out, signaling that the man sat. He risked a peak, poking his head around the corner of the couch, seeing a petite Japanese woman conferring with the man._

_“What is your next move?” she asked, fidgeting with a ring hung from her neck._

_“Bring him to me,” the man turned so Jim could only see the back of his head. “Make sure that it is done right away, do not let that old horse from the camp get his hands on him first. Is that understood?”_

_“Understood, my Lord” the woman gave a small bow before turning to leave the room._

_“And Ms. Nomura,” he called out, “Send in Bular, I need to have a small chat with him.”_

_“Yes sir.”  Nomura gave reply, closing the door behind her. Jim saw the man stand and adjust his tie as he watched the storm rage on._

_A few minutes a bang sounded from the door, followed by the door bursting opening reveling a large man. He sauntered, his burly frame clothed in a silk black suit. His black hair was slicked back, and there were two large swords strapped to his back._

_“You called?” the brute asked as h continued forward._

_“I need you to get some items of importance for me.”_

_“As you wish,” The larger man sat on the couch, causing Jim to slink back._

_“Bular,” The man turned, “I need you to take this seriously.”_

_Bular snorted, “What do you need?”_

_“Poseidon’s trident, Zeus’s bolt, and Hades’ helm.” The man tossed Bular a small key. “Go to Olympus during the spring equinox. The gods should be to involved bickering to notice the theft.”_

_“Yes master.” Bular stood and gave a bow, then left the room as well._

_Jim stood, slowly making his way to the door when he heard the man clear his throat._

_“This will all be clear soon, boy” the man had seen him._

_“Uhm.” Jim gulped, wondering how he was seen._

_The man pulled down the large axe from its hook, raising it up for an attack._

_“No need for you to warn anyone” he hefted the axe and tossed it at Jim. Jim screamed, bringing his arms up to block._

“Ahhhahhhhah” Jim woke up in a cold sweat, his arms blocking his face. He sat up, glancing at his clock, the time 6:38. Slowly putting his arms down, Jim glanced around his room. He was still home. Good. He laid back down, closing his eyes, desperate to get a few more minutes of sleep before he had to get ready for school.   

 He sat still for a moment, the silence stiffing around him. He stood there for a minute before springing back up, not having the will to fall asleep. He threw off the covers, slipping out of bed. He walked over to the window, gazing out. He saw his mom’s car in the driveway. So, she didn’t have to work all night, he thought. He also noticed a jogger go by, as well as a lone racoon rummaging through someone’s trash.

  He made his way to his closet, grabbing some clothes for the day. He left his room, making his way downstairs. There was another note on the fridge, stating that she got in late (early?) and was going to sleep for a bit. He prepped some breakfast and lunch for his mom, leaving a note on the fridge on reheating lunch.

 Jim packed his own lunch, grabbed his homework, and made his way outside. He grabbed his bike, making his way to school, completely unaware of a figure watching from the shadows.


End file.
